Talk:Metroid Dread
So basicly, it doesn't and never existed. Then why does half the article (such as Release date: TBA) say that it's upcoming/canceled? Wiismartey 22:24, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Metroid Dread No, I disagree, Metroid Dread was mentioned in Corruption and Nintendo wouldn't have let that pass under their noses for no reason. Now the big question, how did the metroid and the Sa-X survive in order to make a sequal to Metroid Fusion? :That unfortunately was a joke by the developers. It really ticked us Metroid Fusion fans off though. MarioGalaxy2433g5 23:18, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::Also when did it say the Sa-x survive? MarioGalaxy {sysop-bureaucrat} My talkpage 21:35, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::If I recall correctly, a piece of the space station containing Metroids were released into space. For all we know, that piece might have crash landed somewhere, or retrieved by Space Pirates. ::::If it crash landed, it would have probably blown up killing the Sa-X and the Metroids. If the Space Pirates get it... that would be really bad assuming the Metroids don't kill the Sa-X by then. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:57, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Do you suppose that SR388 survived? The extremely bright explosion doesn't necessarily mean that the planet was vaporized. Perhaps only half of the planet was rendered uninhabitable; the half of the surface containing Samus's original landing site from Metroid II. But of course, this is just wishful thinking. Armantula513 03:12, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Question Shouldn't this be taken off the game template (or at least moved to a new sub-section on the temple, like cancelled?) Why was all that info deleated. Metroidhunter32 00:40, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I think user 96.250.226.90 deleted all of the Metroid Dread info. For what purpose, that is unknown. What is behind the reasoning of those sinister vandals among us?? Armantula513 05:16, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :They want attention. That is why you don't want to give them much of a reaction. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:32, 31 May 2008 (UTC) True, true. But they seem to be magnetized to this page for some reason. Maybe because it's such a controversial subject? Eh, I don't think anyone who's not a member would even think to look at this talk page. They might just enjoy the idea that they're fooling somebody into believing false info. But, that's just my hypothesis. Armantula513 21:46, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Due to points brought up here, I have permanently semi-protected the page. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:01, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Upcoming this year.....? Does anyone still have hope that Metroid Dread might make an appearance at E3 2008? Nintendo never denied the existence of a 3-D Metroid Dread, so it could either be a side scroller similar to "The New Super Mario Bros.", a 3-D shooter on the DS similar to Metroid Prime Hunters, or a full blown 3-D adventure on the Wii. But there could still be more possibilities, since the first stages of development of Metroid Prime were based around a 3-D third person adventure. If they fail to show something at this E3, they might just show a remake of Metroid II. It makes a lot of sense since they just finished up the Prime trilogy, and the game really deserves a remake. Any comments, anybody? Armantula513 07:26, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :That is assuming E3 2008 isn't going to be in a shoe box. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:54, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Well, that's why the world has the gaming media. G4 is going to be getting some high ratings starting on July 14th...Armantula513 22:21, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I guess not No new Metroid title has been announced by Nintendo at E3. It truly is disappointing. However, at the Nintendo Press Conference, they did mention some of their major franchises would be receiving new installments soon, and they did show a picture of Samus at one point. If there is something in development, it must not be ready to show to the public. Now we should wait for the Tokyo Game Show upcoming this September. http://e3.g4tv.com/e32008/index.html Armantula513 00:34, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Whatever is happening to Metroid next, let's just hope that Yoshio Sakamoto (did I spell that right?) has a hand in it. Long Live the Squees! Squeemaster 17:58, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Face it people, Metroid Dread probably isn't coming out. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 22:51, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::I WILL NEVER ACCEPT THAT!!!!! Metroidhunter32 :::''citation needed''] --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:51, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Don't worry, I took care of the absence of a source. [[User:Armantula513|''A''rmantula 513]] 01:04, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I meant cite where it says Metroid Dread isn't coming out :P --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:22, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::::It was not heard, it was using common sense. If anything, a sequal to Metroid Fusion would probably be released under a different name or something. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 01:56, 31 July 2008 (UTC) I think that it would be best to at least express this idea in the article. It's been 3 long years since it was unofficially announced, and we haven't seen so much as a peep out of the game. The absence of evidence seems to be all of the evidence we need. We can't stay in denial for another 3 years, you know. (Unless it comes out by then.) [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 08:24, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Read this Metroid project Dread. The ultimate metroid designed to destroy the hunter. Taking a metroid and infusing it with phazon that survived the death of Phaaze and binding it's DNA with fire so it can't be frozen. Using surviving Ing it will be given the ability to take control over a host, giving that host power beyond all reason. Intelligent enough to take orders. Feral enough to ignore pain. The hunter clad in metal dies today. That took a little while to come up with. Does anyone think that this thing would A) be able to give samus a run for her money and B) be worthy of a game dedicated to it. Metroidhunter32 21:28, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Please leave all applicable fanon in designated areas. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 08:08, 27 August 2008 (UTC)